fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Arts (Kasumi)
The White Arts is a mysterious type of magic which is used by White Mages. The mystery behind the White Arts is thanks to the hermit lifestyle of its many of its users. Staying in the shadows until they are needed and then disappearing as soon as things have calmed down. History A decade before The One Magic created magic there existed Azoth. At the time Azoth was being weakened because The One Magic was slowly absorbing it. Right before the dawn of magic, Azoth found itself at its limit. To prevent itself from "dying" Azoth used the energy released by The One Magic to plant itself in the souls of all mages so that it can one day be reborn. It didn't take long for a small group of mages to detect this outside substance. After a few experiments, the group of mages found way a way to utilize their piece of Azoth to perform extraordinary feats. This method was given the name: White Arts. As generations of mages came and went, Azoth manged to transfer its parts to one generation of mages to the next. This allowed Azoth to grow stronger with every generation thanks to the mages who used White Arts in each generation. This created the belief that simply using White Arts and existing in the soul of mages was enough to help Azoth return itself to its former glory. An entity as strong if not stronger than The One Magic. Overview The White Arts were founded on the belief that every magician has a piece of Azoth within them. An entity similar to that to The One Magic, but more righteous in nature. By devoting their life to seeking out knowledge, one can gain use their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece with their magic power to create what is known as Inner Azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives a white magician to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise known as complete enlightenment. Inner Azoth is a white magician's reason for living and their key to achieve complete enlightenment. As a result, Inner Azoth can be manifested in many different ways depending on why they seek improvement. With each form comes with unique abilities that white magician can use. It is interesting to note that Inner Azoth is known as a living energy rather than just something to be used. It is a large reservoir of knowledge and positive emotions. In a lot of ways, Inner Azoth is like a nurturing father and it should be treated as such. White Arts teaches its users to listen to what their Inner Azoth is telling them instead of forcing it to obey. By listening to the commands of Inner Azoth a white mage can achieve a lesser form of complete enlightenment known simply as: enlightenment. Enlightenment is a state of higher consciousness that allows white mages to have full control over their Inner Azoth. White Arts will use this control to perform a large variety of extraordinary feats. Each feat has a single purpose: to bring about order and harmony in one's self and others. How well it can bring order determines the rank of the White Art instead of the magic's overall difficulty like how the difficulty of normal magic is determined. Simply creating Inner Azoth isn't all there is to White Arts. Once Inner Azoth is created a white mage will draw in a few ambient ethernano particles into their body. The ethernano particles are influenced by the user's will to improve so that the particles reflect this reason. From here, the mutated ethernano particles are merged with the white mage's Inner Azoth to give it the ability to perform the desired White Art. Different White Arts will require different levels of influence so control is key. Influencing the particles even a tad to much can be disastrous. It is important to keep in mind that use a white wizard can only use a White Art if their reason for improving is in the same category as the White Art. Death or worse can occur if for example, an inner-type white wizard used a cosmic categorized White Art. The only White Mage that can use all three categories is the mage who created the White Arts and his reincarnations. These White Mages are known as Azoth Mages. Relationship with other Magic Types of White Arts Every magic derived from the White Arts can be put into one of three categories which reflect their reason for seeking improvement. The categories are inner, outer, and cosmic. White Arts in the first category are born in individuals who seek improvement for themselves. To reflect this, they can only use White Arts that affect themselves like enhancements, creating potions, etc. White Arts in the second category, outer, is born in those who seek improvement for the sake of one or two individuals. The White Arts born in these individuals are usually support-based, combating Black or Chaos Arts, combating Curses, astral-based, creating laws, animancy, healing, etc. White Arts in the last category, cosmic, is born in those who seek self-improvement for the sake of everyone. The best example of a White Art in this category is the magic: Cosmic Awareness. This magic is basically Sensing Magic on a Super Archive. In a nutshell, Cosmic White Arts give the user's ideals a physical form on a scale larger than that of Outer White Arts. They make the white mage's ideals impossible to ignore and makes it easier to spread their ideals far and wide. Another great example of a Cosmic White Art is Blessing Magic, which allows the white mage to alter and enchant something with their ideals to turn it into a perfect representation of what they believe in for everyone to see and experience. Inner White Arts Outer White Arts Cosmic White Arts Properties of White Arts The White Arts is regarded as a righteous way of using magic. This reputation stems from its habit of making its users and those around its users nearly pure of heart. Even those who use the seemingly selfish category of White Arts, the inner category, are righteous. Almost as if as a side-effect of submitting to the will of Azoth. Possibly because of their righteous ways, white mages prefer to stay out of the spotlight and civilization. They believe that doing so may interfere with Azoth's ultimate plan. The only time they do is when the world is experiencing very dark times. Most of the magic derived from White Arts is regarded as being in a completely different league to normal or Lost Magic. This is because of how White Arts focuses on learning and improving about one's self. To be aware enough to do so, however, requires a lot of wisdom and knowledge. White mages are so wise that they are often called the Sages of Azoth. Two traits that just so happen to be the focal point of magic. White Mages aren't perfect and they are prone to corruption. If a White Mage uses their White Art for evil to much their inner azoth will be corrupted to turn the White Art they use into a Black Art. White Mages who have gone over to the dark side of magic are known as Fallen White Mages. At the same time a Black Art can turn into a White Art if a dark mage uses their Black Art for good too much. For example, the terrifying and fearsome Death Magic turning into beloved and righteous Law of Absolute Curing. White Arts represents the good side of magic and serves as a reminder that magic can be used for good. It allies itself with stuff like happiness, joy, benevolence, and rational thinking and grows stronger around these things in the same way Curses benefit from evil emotions. The stronger it gets through these things the more efficiently it can spread and amplify them through existence. The cycle stated above helps White Mages harmonize with the nature of the White Arts by serving as a reminder that as long as people still believe the light will never truly go out. White Arts nutures the good and logical and seeks to lend a helping hand to the evil and ignorant. It doesn't actively oppose any side of magic, but concerns itself with repairing, learning, and goodness. In this way White Arts isn't viewed as a tool because such thoughts will lead to overconfidence which leads to the Black Arts. Instead, White Arts is viewed as a teacher or an ally who tries to help others improve themselves and find their purpose in the world. In this way, White Mages never view themselves as a master or expert, but a student. Humility is born from this and this helps White Mages to always strive forward mental, emotional, and magical improvement. This puts White Arts on a slightly higher level than Black Arts because of its constant evolution yet it never shows it so it is viewed as inferior. These ideals allows White Arts to have a benevolent, renewing, and nurturing nature and presence. When it is being used plants seem to grow stronger and animals become livelier. Those who have been around a White Mage when they are using a White Art say that the feeling of the magic makes them feel like they were reborn a better person. They no longer feel lost in life and their flaws and limits suddenly become obstacles to reach instead of something keeping them back. This is because of how White Arts can fill people with positive emotions to overwhelm and undermine any of the evil emotions. All in all, if Light Magic spreads the feeling of benevolence White Arts can be described as the source of this feeling and thus is so much stronger to the point that it is on a completely different level and encompasses. It is good like Light Magic and also logical and always seeking to learn from its weakness. Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *This idea came to me after watching a Gnoggin theory about pokemon. Category:Kasumi12346 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:White Arts Category:White Art